Finding Luna
by Lost.In.Desperation
Summary: Luna Lovegood disappeared during the battle of Hogwarts. Now a curious girl that has Luna's name wants to find out what happened to her mothers friend. Lily Luna Potter has no idea what she is getting herself into. Rated T for some swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter is a very curious girl, in many ways. Some say that she acquired this curiousness from being around her Aunt Hermione. Others say that it was a natural curiousness. Lily is also a very smart girl, who knows many things. This, once again, is said to be because her favourite Aunt is Hermione Granger, the girl who loved the library. Lily knew that she was named after her father's mother and one of her mother's friends. Both of whom, died protecting her father. Lily Luna knew exactly how Harry's mother died, but she didn't know how Luna Lovegood died.

Some say that knowledge and curiousness is a very dangerous combination. For Lily Luna this was exactly the case. She knew that there was something strange surrounding the death of Luna Lovegood, something that she wanted to find out. Lily knew the only place where she could find something, a little hint, of what could have happened, was in the Hogwarts Library.

* * *

It was dark so Lily had no problem roaming the halls of Hogwarts. The darkness, plus the fact that she sneakily acquired the invisibility cloak from her brothers trunk. She found it amusing how her brother could sleep like a rock, even when she had tripped most ungratefully over his potions books and made, what she thought was a rather loud crash as she hit the floor.

Lily turned the corner and crept into the library. She had been researching this for weeks before she knew exactly what she was looking for. The only reason she had come to the library in the dead of night under her brother's invisibility cloak, was because the book that included information on whats she was looking for, is in the restricted section.

She recalled a conversation she had with her best friend a few weeks ago, when Elizabeth had found Lily cooped up in the library, once again immersed in yet another book.

"_Lily, for Merlin's sake, you've been in the library every weekend for weeks! Will you come outside and play some Quidditch?" Lily looked up at her best friend and smirked, she loved playing Quidditch. _

"_Maybe in a little while." She said, flicking the page of her book. "I have to look for something first." _

_Elizabeth, who had become very impatient with her friend, sat down and opened the next book on the pile. "So, what are we looking for then?" _

"_Something that explains how somebody can disappear, completely, leaving nothing that explains where they have gone or how." She said, smiling up at Elizabeth. "It is very taxing, you won't like it." _

"_If it gets you out playing Quidditch, I'll do it." _

Lily smirked and hurried to the restricted section. She casted 'Lumos' and held her wand high so the glow fell over the spines of the hundreds of books. The book in question, _Unexplainable curses, hexes and jinxes by Ermine Griswold_, happened to be sitting on the topmost shelf of the third row of book cases. Lily decided that it would not be wise to clamber up the shelves, considering she was never very good at climbing, and she was quite clumsy without being six feet in the air. A quick summoning charm brought the book to her hands without the clamour and noise climbing the bookshelf would have brought.

She then sat and flicked through the pages, scanning the chapter pages until she came across the one she wanted. _The Between Worlds Curse. _Lily sat and read through the chapter, realising after every sentence that this had to be what happened to Luna Lovegood all those years ago. She slammed the book shut, drew the invisibility cloak up over her head and hurried back towards the dorm that she shared with Elizabeth and a few other girls.

* * *

Elizabeth was not very happy when she was shaken awake by a very excited Lily Potter. She groaned, threw the covers back and slid out of bed, following her friend down to the common room as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "This better be good," She mumbled, letting a yawn escape.

"I've found it!" Lily said excitedly, practically shoving the book into Elizabeth's arms. "It's called 'The Between Worlds Curse' and it's very simple to learn-" Elizabeth's half-tired laugh cut Lily off in her explanation.

"Hold on, it sounds as though you are telling me to use this," She said, chortling as she flicked through the pages. She stopped however when she saw Lily's very serious gaze staring back at her. "Oh Merlin, you're serious." Lily smiled weakly and plopped herself down on the sofa.

"Will you do it? The book says it's simple."

"Lily, you're my best friend, and I know that you want to find out what happened to Luna Lovegood, but this is just ridiculous. You don't even know what world you will be transported to or if you can get back. How do you even know there will be wizards in this other world?"

Lily huffed and pointed to a line in the book. "Honestly, don't you read? It say's right here. 'The curse transports the victim to a parallel universe.'" Elizabeth slammed the book shut in frustration.

"Are you mad!?" She half-yelled half-whispered. "How will you get back? What will your parents say? What will James and Albus say? Your entire family will hunt me down and murder me if I agree to this!"

"They won't even know I'm gone." Lily sighed, "You're worrying too much, and I know exactly what I am going to do." Lily put her hand in her robe pocket and drew out a golden necklace, in the centre was a tiny hourglass.

"A time-turner! But they were-"

"All destroyed." Lily smirked. "The one in Professor McGonagall's cabinet wasn't." Lily dropped the time-turner back into her pocket and smiled at Elizabeth. "Beth, please. You know how much this means to me."

"I don't even know if I can get it right. What if it hurts you… what if it does worse?"

"You're the best spellcaster I know. You can do it." Lily pleaded.

Elizabeth let out an irritated sigh and turned her head down to the book. "Fine, but this was your idea, not mine."

Elizabeth practiced ten times before Lily had grown so impatient that she threatened to hex her friend if she didn't curse her soon.

Lily stood at one end of the common room; Elizabeth faced her on the other. Lily smiled at her friend as she raised her wand. "Don't you dare do anything stupid over there." Elizabeth said.

"And this doesn't qualify as stupid?"

"No. This qualifies as crazy." Lily nodded with a small smirk and then closed her eyes as Elizabeth said, "_Ad alium locum._"

Lily felt the blast hit her chest and she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily momentarily wondered, as her body collided with the floor, if this is what the cruciatus curse felt like. She knew that her Aunt Hermione had experienced it once, but her mother scolded her for even asking such a thing. But Lily wondered right now, if this was the kind of pain that Hermione had experienced. Her chest was burning where the curse had collided with her, her head was pounding and her back aching from the impact. When she opened her eyes, for a brief moment, her world was so blurred that she could only see swirls of colours, and then, when the initial disorientation had passed, her world resolved into a numbing pain and the bright light of an otherworldly sun, staring down at her.

Lily felt the ground beneath her, soft and new against her widened palms, it felt just like the grass around the burrow used to when she watched the stars with Roxanne. Lily turned her head to the side but all she could see was a world awash with trees and tall grass. Turning to the left she saw something else; wide open fields stretched out before her, running off into the sky beyond, and there, just over the hill that she was lay atop, stood the silhouette of a person.

Lily pushed herself upwards and sat looking towards the shadow making its way across the horizon. She wondered if she should call out to the person on the opposing hillside, but she decided better of it and clambered ungracefully to her feet. Lily turned on the spot, just to gather her surroundings; behind her was a rather large house, next to it a barn, with a road running up to it. The field she was in was enclosed by a long wooden fence that stretched the length of the hillside; in the opposite field stood several cows. The young witch turned again to see the person in the opposing field, they were moving, albeit haphazardly towards her. Surveying them closer, she noticed that their shoulders were slightly slumped and they were dragging their left foot along. Deciding that she could offer them some assistance, if need be, Lily began to walk towards the stranger in the opposite field.

"Hello," Lily called, as she got closer to the person. "Excuse me, sorry, but I'm afraid I've gotten lost. Can you tell me where I am?" It made Lily jump, the speed in which the person snapped their head around to survey her could be described as quite frightening. However, the speed that the man travelled towards her frightened the young witch more. It wasn't the speed in which he turned his head, or the speed that he advanced on the young witch, that made her yell out in fright, but the inhuman growl that came from its mouth. "Sorry…" Lily said, trying to remain calm "Didn't mean to interrupt whatever it was you were doing… I'll just be-um- Oh, Merlin!"

Lily stumbled backwards as she took in the full appearance of the man. His face, she now noticed, was covered in blood. His shirt was tattered and torn and what looked to be a large gaping bite stretched from his left side towards where a bellybutton should have been. Lily reached for her wand and pulled it from her pocket; she pointed it threateningly at the man- thing, which was coming towards her. She stumbled backwards a little and tried to sound as brave as she possibly could be. "Look, I don't want any trouble. Please… Just leave me alone and I'll go right away. Whatever you have done or whatever is wrong with you, I'm sure you can get help… but just not from me." Despite her reasoning, the thing still wandered towards her, growling and reaching out to grab her.

Lily retreated a few steps and yelped as she stumbled on the uneven ground. Falling onto her back she screamed as the thing came down next to her. It grabbed at her leg and snapped its teeth but Lily kicked it away. Lily snatched her wand from the ground as the thing came back for a second go at her leg; she aimed and closed her eyes. "Flipendo!" She yelled, feeling the grip from around her leg release and the satisfying thud as the thing hit the ground.

Scrambling up from the ground Lily heard shouts coming from off in the direction of the farmhouse. Lily glanced over at the thing that was slowly making its way back onto its feet and decided that the farmhouse was the best place she could go. She turned, not giving the thing behind her a second glance, and ran towards the farmhouse.

When Lily reached the fence she realised that her legs were shaking. She managed to hoist herself over the fence and begin to stumble towards the farmhouse where several silhouettes had emerged onto the porch. Other figures, at least four by Lily's calculation, were running up the dirt track towards her.

"Help!" Lily yelled at the advancing figures. "Help, please!" The four came to a halt in front of her and Lily caught the fence to steady herself. She tried not to look at the guns that were pointed in her direction.

"You been bit?" The one man, he wore a sheriff's uniform, one that looked similar to the American police shows that Louis watched with Lily a couple of summers ago.

"Bit?" Lily asked, confused. "No… no I was attacked. I haven't been bitten… there was this thing in the field, it attacked me. I was lost and it just- it just jumped at me…" Lily tried to compose herself but her voice came out in gasps and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm lost," she sobbed, sliding down the fence, still keeping her hand atop it. "Please- please will you help me?"

There was a crunch of gravel as a woman walked over to Lily. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders and she didn't carry a gun like the others. "Lori," Said the man in the sheriff's uniform.

"Don't be stupid, Rick. She's just a child." The woman wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulders and helped her to stand. "Come on, we'll have Hershel take a look at you."

Lily took the woman's help gratefully and together they wandered towards the farmhouse, the three men following cautiously behind them.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully they will get longer soon. :) Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting. _


End file.
